


殺手的性生活

by wertherH



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-08 09:04:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wertherH/pseuds/wertherH
Summary: ＊亨本拉郎，August Walker／Christian Wolff＊OOC肯定是有的。＊設定沿用殺手的同居十題。＊題目出於某個無標題的三十題。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ＊亨本拉郎，August Walker／Christian Wolff  
> ＊OOC肯定是有的。  
> ＊設定沿用殺手的同居十題。  
> ＊題目出於某個無標題的三十題。

＊＊＊

一、領帶

　　其實也是時候了，Walker一邊想著，一邊脫下了身上的棉衫，而Wolff還坐在床上，就好像剛剛提出要性交的人不是他一樣，那人視線低垂，兩隻手緊緊摳住了膝蓋上的衣料，一套完好、整齊的西裝還穿在身上，而Walker閃過一個自己從未想過的念頭──合理但從未多做聯想，Christian Wolff是個處男──他低笑一聲，手指勾著褲腰又往下拉了一點。

　　「緊張？」他問著，不確定語調裡帶著嘲諷還是安撫，但Wolff能聽出來的，那人總是能聽出他沒張揚的情緒，伸手、粗糙的手指勾住那條細條紋花樣的領帶，而Wolff鏡片下的眼睛盯著他的手指，上下滑動的喉結，那顆聰明腦袋裡大概想著什麼骯髒的念頭。

　　他喜歡這樣，喜歡獨佔一個別人前所未見的Wolff，但同時也感到頭疼，在他為數眾多的女人當中，每個都是經驗豐富的情場高手，性愛也都是毫無前戲的，純粹為了解決慾望而存在，他能在巷子裡與剛見面的女人交歡，但是Wolff──

　　輕輕一拉，勒在那人頸部的溫莎節鬆開，而Wolff只是更加不安的，讓指甲陷進了拳頭之中，他從不知道自己有這樣的耐心──老天，他甚至不知道自己能溫柔，「我們慢慢來？好嗎？」施力一扯，安坐在床上的小會計朝他倒來，臉埋進了他寬鬆的棉褲上，眼鏡歪斜的掛於鼻樑，那人抬頭朝他看來，而這樣的景象無疑讓他興奮，陰莖在褲子裡慢慢硬起。

　　當他拿下那副無用的眼鏡，Wolff的下唇抵在他完全勃起的老二上，那人絲毫不動，只是順著他拉扯領帶的動作，把臉埋在他的褲襠，「讓我們先從最簡單的開始──」那條領帶在他手中，捲繞在手掌裡，像一條牽繩，他拉下褲子，讓自己的東西打在那人的臉上──

　　Wolff閉起雙眼，漆黑的眼睫輕顫，當Walker將自己的龜頭貼上那張薄唇，Wolff張嘴，一條粉舌試探性地舔了舔──把那樣不屬於任何食物類的粗大肉莖吸進了嘴中。

二、牛仔褲

　　他從不覺得自己屬於性慾過剩的人種之一，有時候他冷淡到幾乎無感的地步──是的，青少年時期，他的確有為了幾次模糊的春夢射在了睡褲裡，但那時候的他，連性慾是什麼都還搞不清，後來隨著年齡的增長，性事漸漸被他排進了最無須照顧的需求，直到──

　　直到Walker和他住在一起，將那些雜亂的生活習慣也一併帶入了他的生命中，他習慣了睡在床的右側，讓Walker抱著他，他習慣將晚餐交給那人處置，偶爾吃一次奢侈並非必須攝取的牛排，他習慣在冰箱裡放入幾樣冰品，讓Walker在看電視的時候享用。

　　但他還不習慣──不習慣Walker在早晨時，用勃起的性器磨蹭他的股間，他也不習慣Walker偶爾在浴室久待，低啞壓抑的喘息迴盪在熱氣之中，他不習慣……不習慣這些壞習慣漸漸的染上了他，讓他在不需要的時刻分散了自己的注意力。

　　尤其是現在，Walker躺在沙發上，一桶剛開封的冰淇淋拿在手裡，在空氣中凝結的水滴落在了那人沒有遮掩的胸膛上，一路滑進了凹陷的肚臍，對方只穿了一條牛仔褲，從沒有拉上的拉鍊看來，底下更沒有任何稱為內褲的布料。

　　而就在昨晚──他在Walker的指引下才……「你真的得改掉在走廊邊看的壞習慣。」Walker舔了舔手中的湯匙，把香草口味、有些融化的白色液體捲入口中，這種時候他就會覺得Walker控制了他，在他的腦海裡植下了他不該有的想法。

　　但Wolff並沒有反抗的意思，在他緊繃的神經裡或許還享受這樣的改變，這讓他覺得──覺得自己又更＂正常＂了一些，他走了過去，就著那人伸出的手，讓Walker像往常一樣，餵他吃一口冰涼的甜品，只是，從現在開始，他終於知道，Walker看著他舔唇的陰暗眼神是為了什麼。

三、衣衫下的手

　　Wolff的衣櫥裡幾乎是清一色的襯衫，只有少數幾件打獵時穿的棉衣，或是外出保暖用的毛衣，Walker恨這人的穿衣品味，同時也愛著那些稍薄的透白襯衫，Wolff的領帶、是寬版，必須手打的絲綢布料，Wolff的腰帶、是牛皮，手縫的堅韌配件，而那人穿著襪子時，會用吊帶勒住小腿，來預防布料滑落。

　　而這樣保守規矩的人，卻沒在襯衫下穿底衣，的確，Wolff穿著西裝外套時他根本不會注意，而棉衣或是毛衣更不需要搭配底衣，若他沒有偷偷趁著Wolff工作時，去一趟那人的公司，他大概永遠不會發現，在辦公室的日光燈底下，那人的前胸有多顯眼。

　　那時候的Wolff才剛學著幫他口交，嘴唇還有些發腫，而那人對於精益求精的固執想法又讓他們在這個步驟停滯不前，他難得有耐心地讓Wolff每夜練習，這樣說起來，受益人的確是他，但想要觸碰自己……愛人的想法，只是一天又一天的增長。

　　Wolff扯下領帶，將藏青色的布料捲成一捲，歸回了抽屜之中，接著解開皮帶，以同樣的手法將皮帶捲起，收納，他悄悄靠近，清楚知道Wolff沒有回頭是在放任自己，在那人將襯衫抽出時，兩隻手滑進了隙縫中，他抱住Wolff，讓手掌貼合在小會計赤裸的皮膚上。

　　有些軟──並不是毫無鍛鍊，但也絕非結實堅硬，是一種有彈性的手感，他的手越是上滑，Wolff的頭就低的越低，直到他兩隻手終於覆在了圓軟的胸上，Walker才呼著氣在那人耳邊開口，「以後你幫我口交的時候，也讓我摸摸你？」若不是他的氣息還穩著，若不是他知道Wolff非常享受吸他的老二，他是不可能對著一個殺手這麼說的。

　　Wolff沒有回應，於是他用指尖夾住那兩個小小的乳粒，拉扯，用指腹揉捏著乳暈，再用指甲輕彈，「你知道用嘴吸感覺會更好嗎？」他一邊說，手上的動作沒停，在Wolff開始發抖時，更是加重了力道，Wolff晃著屁股，似乎毫無意識自己的反應有多放蕩。

　　要命──他揉著手裡兩團軟肉，心裡想直接把老二塞進那個沒被用過的肉穴中，Wolff往後傾倒，攤在他懷裡，因為身高，那人的頭直接倒在了他的肩上，面部發紅，微張的雙唇細小的顫動，好吧，他還有耐心──他捏著手感極佳的乳肉，褲子裡的老二硬到發疼，但他卻還有耐心、只為了讓Wolff感到舒服、自在。

四、布料下的臀部

　　Walker觸碰人的方式相當的──情色，但他喜歡那樣，他甚至享受那樣的碰觸，若這要是被他弟弟、或是父親知道了，後果可能不堪設想，但他們是在自己的公寓裡，諾大的空間中只有彼此，總是獨自一人的他終於嘗到了陪伴的滋味，那他就更不可能輕易放手。

　　而他引以為傲的自制力，也在這一刻被瓦解──根據他的日程，目前的工作屬於正當行業，安排時程的方式也更加鬆散，在十點之前進到公司，都不會引起不必要的麻煩，這也表示，他睡覺的時間能夠延後，他能在超過九點後的時間與Walker一同待在客廳。

　　而接下來發生的事也是他早有預料的，那人會盯著電視看，但雙手悄悄地朝他伸來，再Walker一個輕巧的拉扯下，他倒在了Walker的懷裡，因為躺著的緣故，現在的他能剛好窩進那人的肩頸，他等──等著Walker把手伸進他的睡衣之下，但是──

　　那雙手沿著背脊，探入了他的褲縫之中，趴姿使得Walker豪不費力地將他的臀部包入手中，那人很快就用一樣的手法開始揉捏，Wolff只能埋住臉部，壓抑那些低喘聲，這真的十分的……墮落，他享受Walker的觸碰，而這樣的快感或許更勝於完成計算時的愉悅。

　　他能感覺的Walker脹起的陰莖抵著他的下腹，他能想起那人的性器在他嘴裡的重量，隨著吸吮的動作緩緩分泌出的前液，他也記得精液的味道，腥鹹，當Walker射進他的嘴內，壓著他的後腦，他只能把那股白液全部嚥下，再抬頭看著對方因快感而閃亮的眼眸。

　　那人張開手掌，用力揉捏，指縫裡溢出的肉，他很確定會留下明顯的掌痕──那隻手在布料下輕拍他的臀部，因為有褲子的阻撓，動作並不順暢，但依舊有一聲小小的拍擊聲，Walker拿出一隻手，在他面前用唇舌濕潤己自己的手指，下一次伸進褲子裡的時候，已經在肛門那圈肌肉編按壓──電視已撥到了下一個節目，而他們都不是很在意螢幕上的內容。

　　理論而言，他應該要感覺疼痛，本來就不是用來性愛的地方被手指插入，用的也不是潤滑液，而是沒有舒緩效果的唾液，但Walker持續施力，還是讓一根手指埋入了他的屁股裡──「August。」他壓抑的聲音貼著Walker的耳際，而他居然在那人按壓腸壁的動作下漸漸勃起。

　　不，Walker還沒能碰到前列腺，但這樣的動作還是產生了不小的快感，「你可以碰碰自己，Christian。」有時候他會想，為何他們從來沒有交換過彼此的真名，但又覺得Walker是世上唯一能用Christian稱呼他的人──他讓本性占了上風，稍微翻過身，不會讓Walker的手指滑出，卻又能夠好好的，用雙手握住自己勃起的性器。

　　Walker看他的眼神，像是在看全世界最下流的景象，而Wolff咬緊下唇，在那人的視線下撸動自己的陰莖，Walker又壓了另一根手指進來，這下他終於感覺到疼痛，一點點被撐開的撕裂感──但他只是加快了手上的動作，過沒多久，他挺動著腰部，射了出來──弄髒了沙發、衣物、他的手，還有Walker的褲子，但他只覺得痛快、舒爽。

　　「做得很好。」Walker親吻他的髮旋，抽出手指後，在自己的衣服上抹了抹，那人拉下褲子──讓硬挺的陰莖彈出，而這一次，他甚至沒有等到Walker開口要求，就把那根硬物握在手裡，又燙又熱的，大小與他相差不多，而他已經在想──Walker射進他嘴裡的時候，那些熱液會如何滾入他的喉頭。

五、啤酒

　　沒有經歷過性事的人相當容易沉迷，在以前關禁人犯的時候，他有用過類似的方式，毒品、食物──在人經過一定的戒斷之後，反應更加激烈，渴求更加強烈，他知道Wolff從沒做愛過，而可能是一不小心的，又或是習慣使然，讓他在展現耐心的同時對Wolff使用了同樣的手段。

　　那個人大概不知道自己露出渴求的表情時，是多麼的……美，看著邏輯與理智瓦解，他從虛無中發掘了一個只屬於他的Christian Wolff，一個會臉紅、會笑、會有情慾的Christian Wolff，在那次小小的試探後，Wolff偶爾會用期望的眼神看向他。

　　但Walker卻再也沒有打過那翹挺屁股的注意，他知道Wolff對痛的忍受度很高，也知道在這個節骨眼上，Wolff大概會全盤接收他教導的一切，他大可以把老二桶進去，操個一整晚，把肉穴幹的又濕又軟，把Wolff操得不能再射，幹到他一邊發抖一邊漏尿，他可以這麼做，然後接下來的幾天，不分日夜，只要想，就好好的操一操。

　　這樣的話，只要他幾日的收斂，Wolff就會自己貼上來──但他還沒忘記Wolff要比他更強大的事實，他能夠做到這個地步，都是出於Wolff給他的信任，和……愛，於是在那次的試探後，他收手了──偶爾還是會互相慰藉，讓Wolff給他舔一舔，但深入屁股的事，是再也沒做過了，反正Wolff當初要求性事的目的也達到了，舒緩性慾、降低壓力。

　　而那一日，他剛從超市外出回來，把買好的東西擺進冰箱裡，卻發現他冰在深處的啤酒少了幾罐，那是他與Wolff少數會爭吵的時刻，小會計十分不喜歡會擾亂理智及思緒的酒精，或需Wolff把它倒了，於是他關上冰箱門，脫下外套，往他們共用的房間走去。

　　咖噹的一聲，那個空掉的鋁罐在他腳邊滾動，低下頭──本來六瓶裝的啤酒已經全部被喝空，疑惑、不安，他伸手轉動門把──卻聽見，一聲低啞含糊的低吟，放輕了動作，門板稍稍開啟，而他往門裡看，正能瞧見Wolff仰躺在床上，兩條腿掛在空中，一隻手撸動著性器，而另一隻手則是深埋在屁股裡──老天，這都是他的錯，但在那罪惡感中依舊有股油然的喜悅。

　　推開門，除了性的味道，便是酒精，Wolff朝他看來，臉部脹紅，彷彿能在那酒精的作用下感到羞愧，他抓住那人的腳踝，讓本來就大張的腿部更是一覽無疑，「你在自慰嗎？Christian？」Walker舔了舔乾澀的唇，彎下腰，把那人半勃的陰莖含入，一邊吸，一邊把手插入肉穴裡，有些濕滑的觸感，Wolff肯定找到了他藏在浴室裡的潤滑液。

　　這一次他沒有留情，插入三根手指，按壓著內壁，聽著Wolff仰頭呻吟，感覺對方的顫抖，在雙重的刺激下，Wolff很快就射入他的口中，他的愛人是射了，但他還沒有──Walker解開褲頭，掏出脹紅的肉莖，「你以為不會被我發現嗎？嗯？」

　　那人扭過頭，眼角依舊飄向他手裡的性器，身體還因為高潮有短暫的抽蓄，「……我知道你會在四點十分回來，August。」他看著手腕上的錶帶，四點十五。

　　看來Christian Wolff有點被他教壞了。

 

 

TBC？


	2. Chapter 2

 

六、地毯

 

　　August Walker的奸詐狡猾，他不是第一天見識，但Wolff是真沒想到Walker可以忍到這種程度，對方拉住他的腳踝，把他還發抖的雙腿一翻，他順著對方粗暴的動作翻過身，趴在了床鋪上，而Walker爬上床，兩隻腳跨坐於他的大腿，那根熱呼呼的東西懸在他的屁股上方。

 

　　如果他的語言能力允許──他或許會把臉埋進枕頭裡，嘴裡碎念著幾句下流失序的髒話，但越是被觸碰，他的思緒就越加清晰，彷彿剛剛攝取的酒精只要那人的一個動作，就能燃燒殆盡，或許這就是Dana所形容的，在驚訝時會有的一聲哇嗚──他真的要做愛了，他終於對人產生了情慾，而那人也有同樣的情感。

 

　　粗糙的手掌掰開他的屁股，帶著槍繭的指腹磨蹭他有些濕汗的肌膚，他剛剛花了不少時間擴張的軟穴在那人的視線下嶄露無遺，就像是刺蝟主動露出最柔軟的腹部，他在Walker身下，弱點百出，硬挺的性器戳著那個小口，通紅的龜頭蹭著那圈肌肉。

 

　　他看不見──但他能後想像，Walker一邊嚕動著陰莖，另一隻手揉捏著他的臀部，那人俯下身，用體重壓住了他，硬挺的肉莖被臀縫夾住，Wolff咬住下唇，只能用鼻子呼吸，但頻率卻始終不能掌握在熟悉的節奏，Walker挺動腰部，往他的屁股做起性交的動作，但卻沒有插入。

 

　　「嘗過甜頭，就得寸進尺了？」Walker低啞的聲線、呼出的熱氣，在他耳邊，沾滿情慾，兩隻手握住他光裸的腰，指尖掐進了肉裡，疼痛的同時，卻也有一絲快感，Walker沒有停下動作，只是藉著擴張的潤滑液，在那條縫裡挺動，一下又一下的，撞擊他軟彈的屁股。

 

　　跟性愛一樣，卻大不相同──低吼與喘息被他吞入嘴中，而平時只想著規律的腦子，卻開始幻想Walker若是真的插入會有什麼感受，手指碰觸不到的前列腺體，被粗長的陰莖頂弄，在他還沒意識到的時候，他已經翹起屁股，迎接對方一下又一下的撞擊。

 

　　又被壓著頂了十幾下，Walker突然起身，失去了那一點肌膚的碰觸，與火熱的快感，Wolff開口，沒發現自己的語氣有多失望，「……August？」扭過頭去，從他的視角只能看見對方拉開的牛仔褲中挺出一根脹紅的肉莖，Walker將衣服掀起，把下擺咬在了嘴裡，兩隻剛剛還愛撫他的雙手，都握在了陰莖上，Walker轉著拳頭，腰也不停的往自己的掌心內操──

 

　　陰暗的藍眸對上了他的雙眼，那人如野獸般低吼，Wolff自發性的，掰開自己的屁股，讓那人好好瞧瞧他還沒被操過的屁股──Walker低垂的視線，他在想，那人是不是也在幻想操他究竟是什麼滋味，接著──熱燙的精液流進他的股間，Walker擠著龜頭最後幾滴的白液，用半癱軟的肉莖打著他的臀肉，「別當壞孩子，Christian──」

 

　　他雖然射了──也讓Walker滿足，但下腹那股情慾絲毫沒有得到舒展，是的，他或許比Walker要聰明，也精通更多武術，但在床上……即使脖子發僵，他還是沒有把視線移開，Walker輕笑，而Wolff舔唇，口乾舌燥，「我們的下一個住所可以鋪點地毯。」

 

　　Walker在床單上抹了抹雙手，把褲子拉上，「這樣你跪著的時候，膝蓋才不會痛。」

　　他該為了聽懂這句暗示而感到羞愧，但他沒有。

 

七、浴袍

 

　　沒想到為人正直的Wolff在床上幾乎是聽話乖巧的……他知道Wolff喜歡吃老二，從對方不斷精進的深喉技巧，到他射出時Wolff緊閉雙眼的享受模樣，有時候Wolff會一邊吸著他的老二一邊自慰，連射幾次之後會在無意識的情況下要求他再多射一點。

 

　　這讓他想起之前還在CIA做臥底的時候，他還記得跟他一起當特務的其中一人──曾跟他說過，越是文質彬彬、看似不懂世事、正經禁慾型的，通常性慾更強，也很淫蕩，那人說這話的時候眼神發亮，一直看向在內勤部的另一個同事，大概是想上他，作為沉默寡言的那種人，他沒有回應，卻也很贊同，而在遇到Wolff之後，更是認定了這個事實。

 

　　Christian Wolff可能比自己所想的，還要享受性。如果他還是個青少年，那他已經跟著沉淪了，但Walker是在暗巷裡苟且偷生的殺手，他也紙醉金迷過，在女人堆中，終日不是性愛就是酒，或許這段人生經歷也不是毫無用處，至少Wolff在床上就是任他胡作非為的乖巧。

 

　　他忍得住──不去操那個漸漸開發完全的肉口，而Wolff卻是更著急的那一個，在那天的＂事故＂之後，Wolff不在冰箱裡擺酒，而他們的性愛活動也回到了之前的頻率與模式，有需求就撸一發，互相慰藉，但他很清楚，空氣中有什麼不一樣了，那人的耐心被消磨。

 

　　這一夜，他如往常一樣，躺在沙發上看電視，而Wolff剛從浴室裡出來，身上還帶著一股熱氣，那人坐在他腳邊的空位──他光裸的腳碰到了對方同樣光裸的大腿，視線從電視上移開，那人乖巧不安地坐著，身上卻只穿了一件浴袍。

 

　　Wolff可能回成為他的死因，小會計到處張望，卻是不願意對上他的視線，而Walker甩開遙控，讓電視的聲音在背景播著，起身時對方僵住了身體，但Walker一把手環在那人腰上，Wolff立刻放鬆得靠來，這傢伙真的必須學著說出自己想要的東西──

 

　　他把手探進浴袍裡，揉捏著一邊的乳頭，讓Wolff咬了咬下唇，又更往他身上靠了一些，「你想做什麼？Christian？」Wolff不回答，讓Walker持續揉著他的乳肉，「你想被吸奶嗎？」他故意用粗魯的方式問著，嘴角揚一抹壞笑。但小會計臉部通紅，故作正經地說：「我還記得你上次說過，用吸的感覺會更好，August。我需要驗證一下。」

 

八、乳環

 

　　他躺在沙發上，浴袍敞開，露出了平時不會讓人看見的部位，不知為何，在這件布料的遮掩下，他所感到的羞恥卻比完全光裸還要強烈，Walker拉開他的腿，擠進了他的腿間，躺在他的胸前，粗短的鬍鬚刺得有些癢，但在他能反應之前，對方濕滑的軟舌已經開始舔弄他的乳尖──被Walker這樣對待的感覺真的很好，他甚至忘了自己以前對情慾究竟有無需求。

 

　　那人閉上眼，在這種時候居然看起來有幾分溫柔，張嘴，把他已經挺起的乳頭吸入嘴中，先是吸──接著用舌頭舔，短暫的放鬆後再吸，然後咬──無法抑住的呻吟從他嘴裡流出，而Walker睜開的眼眸訴說著自己有多得意，被冷落的另一邊被手掌包覆。而他挺起胸膛。把那紅腫的軟肉往對方的嘴裡送，波的一聲，Walker鬆口，而他夾緊腿根，不敢相信自己已經勃起了。

 

　　手指在那被唾液染濕的乳尖上彈壓，Walker親吻著他的胸膛，「你知道乳頭會被越吸越大嗎？」一邊說，夾著乳頭的手一拉一扯，模仿著剛剛吸吮的動作，Walker偏過頭，把另一邊咬進嘴哩，很快的又像個嬰兒一般吸吮著他的胸部，他只能仰頭喘息，享受一陣陣從未體會過的快感。

 

　　「看看你──」Walker稍微撐起身，兩隻手托著他的乳肉，「以後我就在上面打一個環──」拇指掃過他翹起充血的乳頭，「銀製的，除了我，不會有其他人看見。」Walker起身，坐在他的腰上，迫不及待地掏出棉褲了的陰莖──他太過於專注在自己的快感，甚至沒發現Walker已經完全勃起，把肉莖戳向他的嘴，讓Wolff閉著眼吃了幾下。

 

　　Walker把陰莖抽出，用性器拍打他的乳肉，再用龜頭蹭著他紅腫的乳頭，他想著，要是Walker一邊操他的嘴，一邊捏著他的乳頭，這感覺不知道該有多好──這瞬間，他突然不了解為何自己以前如此排斥性愛，龜頭上的那個小孔對著他的乳頭頂弄。

 

　　那雙手擠壓著他的胸部，讓中間擠出一道鴻溝，Walker把陰莖夾在了中間，低頭隨意吐了幾口白沫當作潤滑，在他臨時學習的資料中，他知道這叫做乳交──但他以為這是屬於女性的性愛方式，因為女人有更豐滿的胸部，利於將性器深夾在其中。

 

　　那人的陰莖在他胸前前後挺動，龜頭一下又一下的，擦過他乾澀的嘴唇，「……我以為這是女人專屬的方式。」Walker挑起眉，肉莖直接滑進了他的嘴中，「嗯──我倒覺得你很適合，Christian，我光是看著你都能射。」Walker抬起臀部，往他塞滿的嘴裡幹了兩下。

 

　　「你該怎麼做，由我來決定，好嗎？Christian？」無法說話，他只能點頭，Walker的手又回到了他的胸上，而另一隻手捏了捏他的耳尖，「乖孩子──現在，讓我來想想──」

 

　　他吸著那根肉莖，讓Walker捏了捏他開始腫痛的乳尖。

　　「我該怎麼好好照顧你這對奶子呢？」

 

九、繩印

 

　　「那是什麼？」他與Dana Cummings相遇的機率簡直高到令人憂心，但在那女孩一臉猶豫地告訴他，自己究竟又如何被裁員之後，他還是讓對方與他一起共進午餐，聊Dana最近看的那些新潮電影，又或是大學高中的事，讓Dana嘗一口他帶來的昆布茶，看女孩皺起鼻尖。

 

　　而此刻，他吃著Walker幫他準備的三明治，剛剛工作時沒有捲下的衣袖還卡在他的手肘，Dana靠了過來，看著他手腕上一道不明顯的紅痕──明明有用布料墊著了，卻還是留下了痕跡，嚥下嘴裡的東西，「繩印。」Dana還拿著自己的保溫杯，試圖洗去昆布茶的酸味，「噗──」那人摀住嘴，而他悄悄的往右移了一些。

 

　　「繩、繩──？」女孩用手背抹去那些水漬，一雙大眼睜得更加圓大。「是繩印，Dana。」他淡然的說，又咬了一口三明治，試圖忽略青椒的味道與口感，不能讓Walker知道這個，他其實不太喜歡那青綠的蔬菜。

 

　　「呃──你又被攻擊了？還是？」女孩揮動著雙手，兩隻手在他的手腕邊擺動，卻遲遲沒有碰到他，女孩對他的尊重讓他微笑，「不，是August。」對方先是疑惑，大概是在腦海裡搜索關於這個名字的訊息，接著那兩道眉糾結在一起，「他綁了你？為什麼──」

 

　　「我們最近在嘗試綑綁，August告訴我，某些人享受疼痛及──」

　　「等等！停！不要再說了！」

 

　　女孩的臉在肉眼可及的速度下紅了起來，Dana抓著那個巨大的保溫杯，試圖把自己通紅的臉藏在後頭，但那雙眼依舊好奇地朝他看來，「你、你跟他是……情侶？」Wolff舔唇，知道Walker又在他的三明治裡加了一些＂好吃＂卻不太必要的燻鮭魚，「我想是的。」

 

　　Dana點頭，抓著自己的蘋果胡亂地吃了起來，無人開口，但氣氛已從尷尬轉變成令人舒適的沉默，直到Dana把果核收進紙袋中，那人的臉也恢復了正常的顏色，「你跟他──已經到這種地步啦？」Wolff歪過頭，其實不太理解Dana的用語，「呃、你們做過那件事了？」對方模糊不清的用詞讓他苦惱，若Dana指的是綑綁，那的確，Walker與他是試過了，並不是不能接受，但他還要花點時間才能習慣手腳被限制的感覺。

 

　　但Dana若指的是情侶間的性交──沒錯他們是嘗試過許多的紓解方式，卻不是常人伴侶中最常見的那種「你指的是插入式性愛？」顯然，他選了一個最壞的時機開口，Dana在他思考的時間內又打開了保溫杯，這一次，一大口溫水從女孩的嘴裡噴了出來。

 

　　他們都暗自想著幸好不是咖啡，「對、呃──就是插……恩就是那個東西。」或許他該換個委婉的說法，因為Dana的臉又在高速下發紅，散發的熱度幾乎都要傳來，只是這次，換他低下頭，有些羞愧地紅了耳根，想起他們的性事，全因他的一句要求而展開，Walker卻像是故意的，多次將他擴張──再看著他的屁股撸出來。

 

　　「不、我們並沒有進行插入式性愛。」

　　「……為什麼？」

 

　　大概是因為Walker的惡趣味，那些床上的事必須由他主導的惡意心態，而那次藉著酒精上腦，自行消去理智的作為，已經是他最接近所謂的誘惑的作法，Dana看起來已經要因臉紅而昏迷，但Walker之前的伴侶都為女性，或許有些事，的確只有女人更了解。

 

　　「Dana，我想問你──」

 

十、跪姿

 

　　他是故意的，不插入是故意的，每次射在屁股上也是故意的，他喜歡看Wolff有點失望的樣子，同時也是在消磨那人的耐心，想著究竟要等到哪一天，Wolff才會大聲的，扭著屁股要他插進去，而對他來說，過程也同樣難熬，每次擴張完那個小口，他當然也會想像把老二桶進去攪動的感受，好幾次在入口蹭著，一不小心就要擠了進去。

 

　　但這是一場無人宣告的比賽，他能換著方式，操Wolff真正意義上的嘴，來緩解自己些許的躁動，而看著那人舒緩不了慾望時的眼神，另一方面來說，也是對他的獎勵，「再開一點，Christian。」Wolff背對著他，跪在床上，屁股高高翹起，那人兩隻手掰開自己的屁股，像之前的無數次那樣，讓他欣賞肉穴一張一合的景色。

 

　　「August……」那人的聲音被枕頭悶住，腿間的性器還在顫抖，改死──只要向前挺身，那個柔軟濕熱的小口就會好好把他吃進去，他撸著自己硬挺的肉莖，用拇指按壓那圈收縮的肌肉，指尖稍微施力，就陷了進去，Wolff仰頭，張大的嘴沒有發出一點聲響。

 

　　這讓他忍不住抽出拇指，又換了另外三根手指進去，勾起指尖，在內壁裡轉動，Wolff腰部顫抖──似乎要比以前熱情很多，他看著小會計往後迎來，扭動著腰，在他的手上操著自己，「Wolff──」他警告道，停下自慰的手，按住那人的腰「乖點。」

 

　　但這一次──這一次Wolff並沒有聽他的話，而是更加大膽的，把屁股往上一抬，讓他的手指滑出，那圈肌肉失去了壓力而緩緩閉合，Wolff沉下腰部，又讓把那些手指吃了進去，小口緊貼著他的皮膚，慢慢被撐開──他抽開手，眼神一暗。

 

　　下一秒，Wolff被壓制在床上，整個人趴倒在床上「你從哪學來的？我可沒教你這樣的東西。」莫名的怒火使他更熱脹的陰莖抵住那人的腿根，Wolff咬緊下唇，鼻子發出一聲嗚咽的低吟，「……我以為你會喜歡。」Wolff脹紅的臉上寫滿不安，兩隻手現在緊緊抓著床單。

 

　　他知道自己反應過度了──而從那人的反應看來，這大概又是網路上某些莫名其妙的教學，Wolff為了他，而有所改變，自行做出了新的變化，臉埋進那人的肩頸，壓制的手，變成擁抱，「你不需要為了討好我而學習一些我沒教的事。」

 

　　這下好了，情況變成這樣，無論他還有多硬，那都是撸不下去了，正當他決定起身拿條毛巾來做清理，被他壓著的小會計突然開口，「那你什麼時候要教插入式性愛呢？……我以為那是情人間最常見的紓減情慾的方式。」稍微撐起身體，此刻的Walker覺得自己有點傻，他以為是雙方皆有認知的比賽，居然到頭來是他單方面的在耍流氓。

 

　　是他忘了，忘了Wolff本來就對情事沒有多少了解，要那人知道這樣的挑逗方式更是難上加難，反而他是壞人了，是一個不願滿足自己愛人的壞蛋──既然他都那麼壞了，那也可以在更壞一點，Wolff的雙腿再一次被他打開，恢復成了跪姿。

 

　　「你想做插入式性愛嗎？」他的語調染上了幾分惡意，說話的同時更是讓手指滑了進去，「你不告訴我，我不知道你想學，Christian。」那些手指刮弄著腸壁，按壓最著最深處的軟肉，「你是想體驗前列腺高潮嗎？用我的老二一定可以頂到你那一點的。」

 

　　「你能被幹到射嗎？」那人脹紅著臉，耳根的紅暈一路染到了脖子上，「說話啊，Christian。」他又抽出了手，這一次，看著那個撐開的粉肉更加賣力的張合，「我想──」小會計毫無自覺的搖晃著屁股，「嗯？」他伸手拍打那些軟彈的肉瓣，啪的一聲。

 

　　「我想要你操我，August。」他哼笑，握住那人的腰部，老二頂住了穴口，「好乖，Christian，你真棒──」他抬起屁股，龜頭陷了進去，用體重施壓，低頭看著自己粗長的肉莖被吃了進去。Wolff陷進了枕頭中，全身繃起，但翹高的屁股沒有放下，直到Walker的恥骨貼在了屁股上，張著的嘴才發出一聲長嘆的低吟。

 

　　要是Wolff真的像個女人一樣開始叫春，他大概會把對方幹到不省人事，想著Wolff要是以後學著說下流話，他肯定要讓那人說些下賤的淫語，他開始挺動腰部，那圈還沒適應的軟肉隨著他的動作拖進托出，Wolff能發出的全是細碎無法拼湊的音節。

 

　　但他看起來很爽──Wolff簡直被操得發軟，讓Walker的大肉莖進進出出的，看來他那個曾經同事說的沒錯，越是禁慾正經的人，在床上就越黏人淫蕩，要命──Wolff不僅喜歡吃老二，更喜歡被老二插，「爽嗎？Christian？」

 

　　被操的人只能胡亂的點頭，越操越像一攤融化的春水，在他身下熟軟，他讓Wolff等太久，同時──他自己也忍太久，他算了算，這樣緩慢磨人的節奏他大概能做一個小時，而Wolff短期之內也不能再要求更羞人的事，於是，他俯下身，用牙齒咬著那人的耳尖。

 

　　他能想像從今天開始，他與Wolff在公寓裡胡亂做愛的樣子。

　　「你先開始的事，可不要後悔啊，Wolff。」

 

 

 

 

 

TBC？


	3. Chapter 3

 

十一、保險套

 

　　在他離開前一個住所時，Braxton有來與他共進晚餐，當時的他還記的自己的弟弟喜歡吃漢堡──速食，各式各樣父親不允許他們食用的食物，但也十年了──他準備自己日常的餐點時想著Braxton會不會感到不悅，但他弟弟只是勾起嘴角，像是想起了父親還活著的時候，他們連三餐都按著清單準備，有時候他會想，若是沒有他，Braxton會不會、更快樂一點。

 

　　當時的他已經把Walker安置在山間小鎮裡，他們安靜地吃著盤中的食物，從具備語言能力的那一刻起，他們就不是特別愛談話的兄弟──當時的他無法正常對談，而Braxton比起說話，更喜歡看他做事的樣子，但晚餐過後，他們談起了那場爭鬥，他弟弟承認，那時候的自己真的想置他於死地──再來就是詢問Wolff出現在那裡的原因。

 

　　沒有人試著去填補那之間的空白，或許父親的教育還是影響至深的，他們不往回看，而是將現在接上軌，在往後的日子裡，過得像是那十年的空白根本不從在，他開口──看Braxton高高挑起的眉毛，他想告訴自己的弟弟，在這一切發生之前，他是如何進到辛迪加的基地裡，幫裡面的副手洗錢，他又是怎麼遇見了那個失去一半視力的殺手，在山谷溪流之中。

 

　　他想告訴他的弟弟，那人讓他抱有不同的情感，在狂暴殘忍的外表下，是一顆為信仰而亡的心，那時的他還沒有成為Walker的信仰──他開口，脫口而出的卻是Dana Cummings談論高中舞會的樣子，和那幅終於離開他的波拉克，第二十四號自由形式滴畫──

 

　　Braxton先是驚訝──接著微笑，他的弟弟大笑出聲，拍著他的肩膀，看著他的眼神讓他覺得，自己又更像是一個……人，那個人勾起嘴角，這讓他想起Braxton在十七、八歲的時候，第一次試圖跟他談論女人的羞澀，他弟弟伸手，往口袋掏了掏，拿出一個半個手掌大小的方盒──

 

　　那是一盒保險套，那人把那個小盒塞進他的手裡。而他甚至不想去想，為何Braxton會隨身攜帶這種東西，「防範未然，哥哥。」當時的他們根本沒想到──這盒保險套根本無法防範接下來的事。

 

　　那個小盒終究在他搬家時被一起帶離，放到了床頭的抽屜裡，跟Walker後來擺進去的潤滑液放在一起──那人將他的腿拉開，Walker越過他，打開抽屜，新買約一個月的潤滑液已經用了三分之一，濕滑的液體流入他的股間，因興奮而站起的陰莖抵著自己的小腹。

 

　　「我怎麼不記得我們有買這個東西？」Walker拿起小盒，一邊把粗大的肉莖擠進他的股間，被撐開的灼燒感立刻傳來，面對面的姿勢讓他想抱住那人的肩膀，那根陰莖在沒有任何薄套的情況下深埋至底──而他仰著頭，低喘，下意識地把前胸挺起，Walker立刻捏住一邊的胸乳，指尖揉捏漸漸挺立紅腫的乳粒，他不想在這時候討論Braxton，但是──

 

　　「這個尺寸對你來說不會太小嗎？」Walker把盒子丟回抽屜，立刻壓下身給他一個濕黏的吻，對方挺動著腰部的同時，奪走他肺部裡的空氣，Walker另一隻手握住了他硬挺的性器，一串濕吻劃過他的脖子，直達那站起的乳粒，進出的肉莖隨著潤滑液發出噗滋的聲音，囊袋拍打著他高高舉起的臀部，整個人被Walker的重量壓制，兩隻腳只能勾住那人的腰。

 

　　「你也更喜歡我射在裡面，對吧？Christian？」

 

十二、刮鬍刀

 

　　這大概就是正常情侶談戀愛的方式？但對於兩個殺手而言，如何才是正常，這一點終究讓人感到疑惑，他是愛著Wolff的，Walker有十分的把握這麼說，但究竟是什麼促成了這之間的情感，是那讓人感覺相似的特質，又或是彼此無法言語的孤寂使他們相聚，是Wolff在他的懷裡，在那個小屋的地上，要他為他活著──瘋了，而那樣的特質吸引了他。

 

　　他不知道普通人是怎麼談戀愛的，但現在的日子似乎也稱不上是甜蜜，只是在他們的日常生活裡加進了性，晚間性愛、早安性愛，又一點匆忙時刻的互相口交，Wolff像是要把人生裡缺失的那份慾望全部補齊，想要他們能正常戀愛，這樣的念頭似乎很可笑。

 

　　浴室裡有一把刮鬍刀，不是現在新式的那一種，而是更老式的刀片刮鬍刀，細長的塑膠片一滑開就是尖銳的刀刃，能被當作武器，也能當應急時工具，他知道數十種用刮鬍刀致命的方法，而他卻很少在浴室裡用過那片金屬。

 

　　看Wolff在下巴均勻的抹上刮鬍泡，細白的泡沫蓋住那一層青黑的鬍渣，那人拿起洗手台上的刮鬍刀，動作俐落，沒有一點遲疑──「讓我來。」他接過刀子，Wolff睜大了眼，接著緩緩閉上，下巴上揚，露出頸部，這一刻，他突然察覺，這樣細小的動作其實非常親密。

 

　　讓一個從小訓練的殺手，主動對你露出脖頸，他抬手，刀片抵著脆弱的皮膚，底下就是血液流通的動脈，而他在床上，已經無數次的，將這個人的脖子，將他愛人的生命握在手裡，刀片向上，泡沫沾上刀片，隨著細小的鬍渣被剃除，Walker拿起毛巾，擦乾刀片，接著再重複一次，Wolff顫抖的眼睫，從垂下的眉峰就能知道對方完全放鬆。

 

　　最後一抹泡沫被刮除，Wolff睜開眼，半睜的褐色眼眸，一隻手摸過剛剃乾淨的下巴曲線，嘴角一抹不明顯的微笑──他想，他愛著Wolff，他愛著Christian Wolff。

 

　　當他親吻那一抹微笑，感覺Wolff抓住他衣襬的手，卻沒有第一次親吻的緊張與不安，他知道，Wolff大概也是一樣的感受。

 

十三、啃咬

 

　　他們的第一個吻，Walker咬破了他的嘴唇，第二個吻，那人分毫不差的咬在同一個位置，而現在，那道傷痕已經變成了一條淺疤，看的見痕跡，若是仔細觀察，還能看見他嘴唇上的一個不自然的凸痕，即使到了現在，Walker依舊習慣性的會咬他的嘴唇。

 

　　只是用更挑逗──細磨的方式，啃咬他的嘴唇，他曾跟Dana說那是狗咬的，那是他第一次嘗試玩笑，卻發現，大概除了他與Walker之外，沒人能聽懂，為此，他居然有一絲莫名的喜悅，之前他們的碰觸只局限於擁抱和親吻，大概誰也沒想到，那個August Walker會忍到他主動提起的那一刻，而現在，做愛已經成了他們的日常，Walker能咬他的範圍也就更廣。

 

　　脖子──肩膀、乳頭、側腰，再到他的性器，與腿部內側──他猜想，那人喜愛咬他的原因，是否跟那人自己的偏好有關，於是，那一日他結束工作回家，Walker癱坐在沙發上，顯然是睡著了，又在聽到他開門的聲響時清醒。

 

　　Wolff進入房間，收拾公事包及西裝，早已忘記Walker沒有於他同住時，他會立刻前往廚房準備晚餐，而現在──他換上毛衣與睡褲，走向依舊窩在沙發上的Walker，那人給了他一個歪斜的微笑，在他坐下後，立刻將他拉進一個吻。

 

　　一如往常的啃咬，收起的嘴唇吸吮他的唇峰，Walker拉住他的手。觸碰那個有些硬起的部位，他知道這個──Walker早晨時會有的壞毛病，每次醒來都帶著半硬起的陰莖，以前的Walker會蹭蹭他的屁股，然後去廁所解決，而現在的Walker──「幫我吸出來？」

 

　　那人的語調一點也不無辜，他們緊貼的嘴唇全是Walker唇齒間的菸味，他的手掌包覆褲子底下的性器，輕輕揉捏，Walker把臉埋進他的肩膀，在毛衣露出的那一段脖子上輕咬，很快的──半勃的陰莖完全硬起，在棉褲底下撐起一個明顯的帳篷。

 

　　緩緩低下頭，當他的臉只離那人的褲襠幾吋的距離，他已經能聞到性器特有的男性氣息，加上Walker並沒有先做清洗，味道也就更加明顯，拉開褲帶──勃發的陰莖立刻彈了出來，打中了他的鼻樑，使他的眼鏡歪斜，Walker伸手，將他的眼鏡推回原位，低頭看著自己的肉莖貼在他臉頰上的模樣，「小心一點──」不確定Walker要他小心眼鏡，還是那根硬熱的陰莖。

 

　　用手握住，對於Walker的尺寸他還是有些驚奇，那人的大小與他沒差多少，但Walker的要更粗了一些，每次插入他還是會有一陣撐開的疼痛，Walker會用上很多潤滑液，在慢慢的把他＂操開＂，那人是這樣說的，一邊挺著腰，在他的體內注入精液。

 

　　用嘴唇輕碰，他一邊上下撸動，一邊用嘴唇親吻龜頭，稍微抬眼，就能對上Walker目不轉睛的視線，接著他張嘴，把龜頭吸入嘴裡，模仿吸乳的動作，讓臉頰一吸一收，Walker喜歡這樣，他花了不少時間才發覺對方這個喜好，用舌頭舔，濕潤開始流水的肉莖，把前液吸入，吞嚥，再更加深入的──將整根肉莖吞入，Walker揚起頭，微微挺起腰部，發出一聲低吼。

 

　　這個過程通常能持續很久，他們能在沙發上待上一個小時，直到Wolff的下巴酸澀疼痛，而這一次，他還希望自己能早點吃晚餐，於是，他開始移動頭部，讓陰莖在他嘴裡進出，一下又一下的頂進他的喉嚨，這一開始很難受，但久了之後，他其實相當享受那一時的窒息感。

 

　　另一隻手觸碰自己勃起的性器──他知道一邊自慰一邊口交更能讓Walker興奮，於是他拿出陰莖，跟著自己吸的節奏撸動著自己，Walker的手壓著他的腦後，手指緊緊攥住他的頭髮，像是費勁了心力才沒往他嘴裡操──那些半透明的白液流下他的下巴，本來小心收著的牙齒稍微闔起，牙尖刺激著在他嘴裡進出的肉柱，「該死──Christian──」

 

　　Walker挺腰，同時壓住了他的腦袋，熱滾的精液射進他的喉弄，而Walker像是還不滿足似的，又接著操了幾下，沒有完全癱軟的肉莖充滿他的口腔，精液的腥味，他覺得一陣暈眩，閉上眼讓Walker盡情的操，沒有幾下後，他的手部一股濕潤，他知道，自己也射了。

 

　　稍微抽出的陰莖只留龜頭還在他嘴內，Wolff吸出最後一股白液，一邊用牙齒輕輕地啃咬，Walker肯定喜歡咬人了，他心想。一邊用手將癱軟的陰莖的最後一滴體液擠出。

 

 

 

 

 

Fin？


End file.
